


A Dawning Special

by AJ_Cooper



Series: Kaliko the Titan [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Amanda has a big brother, F/F, Love Triangles, Mentions Cayde's death, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Cooper/pseuds/AJ_Cooper
Summary: Kaliko's family decides to do something nice for their Titan on her first Dawning break.
Relationships: Amanda Holliday/Sloane, Female Guardian/Female OC, Female Guardian/Suraya Hawthorne
Series: Kaliko the Titan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692154
Kudos: 1





	A Dawning Special

Suraya looked out from her place at the tower and sighed. Ever since the end of the Red War, Kaliko was pushing herself to the extremes to keep everyone safe. She never even been at the City since her first resurrection from the Cosmodome a few years back, not during the Dawning season. She found that out through Ikora.

Lewis flew around and landed on her gauntlet. Sensing something was amiss, he softly crooned. Suraya let loose a small smile, before gently petting his head.

"She's not here, Lewis" It was all she said.

"You too, huh?" The Texan voice made the Clan Stewardess playfully roll her eyes and smirk, turning back to look at Amanda. Sloane was there as well, which was surprising. Suraya could've sworn Kaliko was on Titan, doing a few missions for the Deputy.

"What are you doing here?" the tanned sniper raised an eyebrow, allowing Lewis to fly onto the Titan's shoulder.

"Actually, I'm here because of the young wolf" The latter announced, gently scratching the falcon's head. Earning an even more confused stare from Suraya, the Field Commander rubbed her face with both hands and clarified. "We're here to surprise her with her very first Dawning event," she said with a slight bitterness.

"Don't mind her. She's just got back from Titan, defeating a higher ranking wizard with your Titan's help" Amanda explained. The sniper was concerned, to say the least.

"Is she okay?" she asked. The Deputy only nodded, a proud smile on her face.

"Let's just say, we cracked down the hive, to the point where we stopped them completely for the next few weeks" she chuckled, the proud smile turning into a devil hay-mare grin.

"Come on, we'll go talk to Zavala. Tas'uk and Leng'un are already getting their gifts in order for her" The Texan replied.

* * *

The baby English-like Ahamkara looked at the trio walking into the Command room with a happy chirp, happily eager to see his master alive and well from her stay on Titan. Chuckling at the eagerness from her beloved creature, the Deputy outstretched her arm for Huginn to land on comfortably.

Cooing at the adorableness, Amanda outstretched her hand to pet her partner's pet. Huginn allowed it thanks to the mutual bond between him and Sloane, and purred in content when the younger woman started scratching his chin.

"Sloane, may I ask what you are doing here, old friend?" Zavala asked, the smile not unnoticed by his trusted Field Commander.

"We know how much Kaliko has sacrificed for us all. What if we do the same for her?" Sloane recommended.

The Vanguard Titan and Warlock looked at the other Titan in confusion.

"What do you mean, Sloane?" Ikora asked, Ophiuchus floating beside her, a bit unnerved with the small scaley creature currently teething on Sloane's shoulder plate. How the Deputy Commander was okay with him teething on her veteran armor, he would never know.

"Throw her her very first Dawning event, right here at the tower. We sent the Hive back weeks thanks to the death of that damned Wizard" The Second-In-Command silently cooed at the dragon-like creature, who in turn tried to look tough, but ending up almost sliding right off the shoulder plate.

"An excellent idea. She's more than earned it" Zavala agreed, as Ikora did silently.

"Then it's settled. I'll let Spencer know. Are Mangra and Tora still with her?" Suraya looked at the Deputy.

Sloane shook her head, holding Huginn to make sure he wouldn't escape. The baby Ahamkara's neck rested loosely down, his head swaying back and forth, ever slightly. "They just got back around the time I did. Apparently stating she needs to take care of some errands on the outpost before returning" she explained. She then turned her attention to the creature cupped in her hands.

"What in the Light are you doing?" The voice of his master's got Huginn excited, wagging his tail. The Deputy and her partner cooed at the sight, before exiting the room.

* * *

"That's sweet of them to do that" Spencer smiled sweetly, watching some of the kids play in the snow. Suraya watched with a small smile on her face, her tanned skin illuminated from the white snowflakes.

"I agree. She deserves it, after everything she's been through for everyone" The Sniper voiced. She felt the warm body of Lewis in between them, offering their cheeks his warmth.

"Even her new family?" Even the Clan Stewardess didn't need to answer that. After the war, they weren't just friends to the young wolf, they were family to her.

They stayed and watched the kids at silence until Suraya heard sniffling beside her. She turned and was alarmed to see Spencer was wiping away some tears.

"Maybe that's why she hasn't really come home for Dawning at all. It wasn't just because of the Red War or the previous stuff beforehand...It's because he's no longer here" Those last three words felt like a punch in the gut for the tanned woman. She knew what the brunette was implying and silently agreed.

"Maybe, we could do this for him too. Even get that nasty blue shit he apparently liked to always drink" The last sentence made the teacher snort and laugh. Pretty soon, Suraya joined in too.

People looked at them strangely as they walked past, but thought nothing of it. After all, no one wanted to make the young wolf mad by provoking her lovers.

* * *

Kaliko sighed in relief, as the last Unbreakable Knight was done with. Picking up its head, she chiseled out its crystal eye and put it with the other ones.

"That should be enough for Sloane's gift" Diablo announced, earning a nod from his Guardian. She walked out into the makeshift Command center, where an Awoken Warlock was waiting.

"Do you have it?" she asked. Kaliko silently threw her the small pouch containing the Unbreakable Knights' eyes and waited patiently.

"Out of curiosity. How long will this take?" The Titan's Ghost asked.

"Only a couple of hours. You gotta get everyone else a gift to, don't you?" the Warlock smiled knowingly.

Behind the helmet was a smile. Kaliko nodded and sauntered off in the direction of the Arcology.

* * *

"Good boy, Huginn" Sloane praised. The baby Ahamkara chirped and land on her outstretched arm. They looked at the Dawning Tree with a warm smile. Well, as much as a warm smile could the baby dragon-like creature could get it as.

Sloane went into the kitchen to see Spencer and Amanda hard at work with the final dinner preparations needed. She looked inside one bowl and found it was cookie batter.

"Don't even, good looking" Amanda warned her. Knowing how her partner was in terms of cooking, she raised her hands in surrender and walked away. But not before sneaking an already baked cookie for her and Huginn.

With the kitchen basically off-limits, she ventured further into her protege's apartment and into her master bedroom. Suraya and Zavala were wrapping their Dawning gifts for Kaliko, as Ikora was using her magic to make hers.

"If Amanda asks why there's a cookie missing," Sloane held up the sugary goodness, Huginn looking at it longingly, silently wanting more of his master's stolen baked good.

"Enough said" Zavala chuckled in amusement, but tried to hold it in as Amanda exclaimed there was a missing cookie from the baking sheet.

"You better get rid of the evidence" The Sniper warned, earning an exasperated look in return.

* * *

It was finally nighttime when Kaliko reached the Last City. She transmatted onto the open walkways of the Tower and breathed fresh snowy air in with a warm smile. But it faltered, as she remembered that not everyone she held dear was there.

"Eyes up, Guardian. He wouldn't you acting like this" Diablo gently headbutted her, the Titan chuckling thankfully with a smile. They headed to their apartment when they saw it was ajar. Carefully creeping in, with the Ace of Spades out, Kaliko stepped in.

Suddenly, the lights turned on.

"Surprise! Happy Dawning, Kaliko!" Once the young wolf was done blinking to get her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, she opened them to see her friends smiling at her with happy toothy grins on their faces.

"What's this?" she asked. The Guardians' Ghost flew to each other nodded in silence. Diablo turned around and an upward curve was seen, meaning he was happy.

"I and Sloane planned this for months. After we lost Cayde..." he trailed off. It was hard on him too. "After we lost Cayde, we both realized that you never had a proper Dawning since your resurrection. He would've agreed since he knew how hard you took it after your victory against Crota" he explained.

Kaliko looked around the room. Her friends were smiling from ear to ear, a feast was prepared on the kitchen counters, and soft Golden Age Christmas songs played faintly in the background.

Tears welling up, Kaliko couldn't hold onto the Ace of Spades, making it clatter onto the ground. In an instant, there was a group hug. She smiled and huge her friends tight, afraid to let go.

"Oh, and my Guardian has gifts for all of you" Diablo announced. The group hug broke and Kaliko walked over to her Ghost, where several neatly wrapped items were transmatted onto her hands.

"Sloane, this is for you" The young wolf smiled and handed the Deputy her gift. After silent confirmation, she gently tore it open. Her jaw dropped and her eyes began to water.

"How'd you-" The Field Commander was speechless.

"What is it?" Amanda inquired.

"It's an Unbreakable sword, forged from the very eyes of the Unbreakable Knights" The Titan explained.

"I had an old comrade who owes me a few favors. This was one of them. Happy Dawning, Space mom" Kaliko grasped the older Guardian's forearm and was pulled in for a hug.

"Fuck it. I don't deserve you, you little shit" she whispered.

"Eh, you love me anyway" The younger Titan whispered back.

Once they broke away, she handed Amanda's next.

"No fucking way! Are you serious?" she exclaimed, hugging Kaliko tight.

"Somehow, there were a few of them left in the Arcology. In perfect condition" The young wolf explained.

Amanda turned on the small video game device and grinned from ear to ear. The lively action sound effects were music to her ears. "Thank you," she said.

Tas'uk received his. It was a modified Red Legion Turret from Ghaul's personal warship.

Leng'un's gift was a set of Damascus Steel daggers, specifically modified for the Fallen's tastes. Zavala received a new Scout rifle that twice the firepower and half the reloading speed thanks to the mod. Suraya received a new scope for her rifle, Mangra got an old western movie from the Golden Age. Tora's gift was special to her, as they all knew. It was a perfect conditioned series of The Hunger Games. Ikora received a journal to write down her notes, and Huginn got a pair of Gauntlets to chew on.

For Spencer, it was different. It was different because the Traveler saved her life from her own terminal illness that threatened to tear her Titan's heart apart. Kaliko got down to one knee and fished out a box. The group went silent, as they knew the contents of what was inside.

Spencer gasped and began to cry. She knew the tradition for Guardians. The Guardians would pick an Eternal Ring for their partners, the ones they would spend the rest of their days with.

Suraya watched with a small smile and looked down at hers. It wasn't so long ago when Kaliko proposed to her. They kept it a secret from Spencer since the Guardian wanted to present her very own Eternal Ring to the brunette. She wasn't going to lie before she truly got to know Spencer, she was jealous and hurt. Hurt that one day, Kaliko would choose the brunette over her. Of course, she soon found out, that was never going to be the case.

"Spencer, you made me rethink all of my decisions. The decisions that would've gotten me and Diablo killed. Cayde would've been happy to meet the one that tore down my and Suraya's walls, the one person who always optimistic about the world around you. If it wasn't for you, I would've met Tas'uk or Leng'un" The young wolf spoke with serenity in her voice.

A sob escaped Spencer's mouth. She knew what was coming next.

"Will you spend the rest of your mortal days with me and Suraya?" Kaliko asked, opening the contents.

The ring was beautiful. The silver band glistened in the light, the bright blue sapphire glowed, like the brunette's eyes.

Spencer nodded and Kaliko smiled. The Titan carefully put the ring on her finger and passionately kissed her. Suraya came up and hugged them, earning a kiss to the crown below her headline.

"Well that was touching and all, but I'm famished. Let's eat" The Guardian family laughed and dug in, happy to spend the Dawning night with their Guardian brethren. There night and festivities were only the beginning.

Kaliko felt a presence nearby and looked. Leaning his back against the open frame that leads into the kitchen, was the Awoken Hunter. Tears welling up, Kaliko smiled a watery grin and saluted. Sloane noticed and nudged her Commander's arm to watch.

Cayde smiled and raised his blue alcoholic drink in salute, before downing it in one go. Pumping his fist into his chest, he walked off. His figure grew brighter as he faded from the Titan's sight. Kaliko knew that sighting was not the Traveler's doing. But at that moment, she didn't care. She saw her best friend again, and that was enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed how Cayde showed himself. I know I did.


End file.
